Nemo Saves The Ocean
Nemo Saves The Ocean is a 2025 American 3D computer-animated comedy adventure film produced by Owen Laramore Productions for Walt Disney Pictures. The twelfth Owen Laramore Entertainment feature film, the film was directed by Rachel Vine and Rosemary Contreras in their directorial debut) from a screenplay by Elizabeth Stonecipher, Ed Valentine, Ethan Coen, Joel Coen, Jonathan Aibel, and Glenn Berger, and continues Finding Dory, where Ward locks up newcomer Glowey to become a co-leader of the field trip, and sends Nemo, Marlin, and Dory out into a portal leading to different waters of the world. With help from a rainbow fish and his team of underwater creatures, the trio must get revenge on Ward and free Glowey, even if it means going against the rainbow fish's lionfish nemesis who intends to destroy the Great Barrier Reef. In the film's ensemble voice cast, Albert Brooks, Ellen Degeneres, Ed O'Neill, Kaitlin Olson, Ty Burrell, Diane Keaton, and Eugene Levy reprise their roles of Marlin, Dory, Hank, Destiny, Bailey, Jenny, and Charlie, with storywriter Owen Laramore reprising his role of Nemo from Disney In The House content. They are joined by newcomers Madison De La Garza, Brad Pitt, Sam Rockwell, Sacha Baron Cohen, Anna Camp, Nick Offerman, Jim Hanks, and Asher Angel in the roles of Glowey, Rainbow, Mass, Larry, Dove, Clap, Stellan, and Ward. The film had been in production for at least 3 and a half years, dating back to at least 2022. The film was scheduled for a release on June 24, 2027, but was pushed back to May 8, 2025 due to being ahead of schedule. Although an animated film, the humans in the film appear as live-action humans in certain scenes. Hayden Rolence, who voiced Nemo in Finding Dory, grew his voice too deepened to reprise the role, so the role was given to Laramore; Laramore had already voiced the character in Disney In The House content. Composers Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell returned to score Nemo Saves The Ocean. The film was released theatrically on May 8, 2025, to generally positive reviews from critics, who called it "the most delightful Disney metaphor in 102 years", and praised the musical score, script, subject matter, humor, Raymond's direction, animation, and vocal performances (particularly those of Laramore, Brooks, Pitt, and Sacha Baron Cohen). Nemo Saves The Ocean was a box-office success, grossing $594 million against its $173 million budget. and was nominated for two Academy Awards for Best Adapted Screenplay, and Best Animated Feature, losing the latter to Hot Wheels. Cast Owen Laramore as Nemo, a clownfish and Marlin's son who has a small fin on one of his sides. Brad Pitt as Rainbow, a yellow and purple tropical fish and Nemo's mentor. Sacha Baron Cohen as Larry, a leafy sea dragon who befriends Nemo. Anna Camp as Dove, a surgeonfish who befriends Nemo. Nick Offerman as Clap, a lobster who befriends Nemo. Sam Rockwell as Mass, a lionfish and Rainbow's arch-enemy. Asher Angel as Ward, a green fish and bully. Albert Brooks as Marlin, Nemo's father. Ellen DeGeneres as Dory, a forgetfuly-yet-friendly blue tang. Madison De La Garza as Glowey, a glowfish who Nemo befriends. Jim Hanks as Stellan, a Bluestripe snapper and Nemo's new sponsor. Bob Peterson as Mr. Ray Owen Vaccaro as Tad Quvenzhane Wallis as Pearl Raymond Ochao as Sheldon Category:Disney Category:Films set in 2025 Category:PG